User blog:Scudmarx/CCC5 - Venor, the Bloodseeker
Stats Venor, the Bloodseeker is not a champion in League of Legends. He is designed for CCC5. Abilities Venor relishes his kills, gaining health equal to 10% of his victim's maximum health upon dealing the killing blow, up to a maximum of 20% of Venor's maximum health. |targeting='Blood Lust' is an innate passive that triggers on kills. It does not trigger on assists. }} On his next autoattack, Venor thrusts his blade deep into his target's gut, causing a gaping wound that bleeds out over 4 seconds. The stab is powerful enough to skewer all enemies in a line, but will stop if it strikes an enemy champion. |leveling = 375 |cooldown = seconds |cost = 30 |costtype = mana |range = 125 (Melee) |targeting='Gruesome Shank' is an on-hit attack with a pass-through linear skill shot component. |damagetype=physical |onhiteffects=Applies on-hit effects to the last target hit. }} Venor loses sight of everything but the kill. His attack speed increases for 5s. |description2 = When Venor autoattacks an enemy champion, he will take less damage from other enemy champions for 2s. |leveling = % |leveling2 = % |cooldown = 15 seconds |cost = 30 |costtype = mana |range = self |targeting= Bloody Mindedness is a self buff granting increased attack speed. |damagetype= |onhiteffects= }} Venor dashes towards the cursor. |description2 = Killing an enemy champion resets the cooldown on Blood Hunt. |leveling = |cooldown = seconds |cost = 30 |costtype = mana |range = 450 |targeting='Blood Hunt' is a dash. |damagetype= |onhiteffects= }} On next autoattack, Venor will slice open several of his victim's major arteries causing a devastating loss of blood. Whilst this effect lasts, Venor's other attacks will open other veins and arteries for additional damage over time. Cooldown is reduced to 12s if used against a minion or monster. |leveling = maximum health}} per second for 4 seconds % maximum health}} per second for 4 seconds |cooldown = 75 seconds |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 125 (Melee) |targeting='Claret Tap' is an on-hit ability. |damagetype=physical |onhiteffects=Applies on-hit effects. }} Bloodseeker's Vial * Bloodseeker's Phylactery - 5 blood samples + ( ) ** Bloodseeker's Trophy - 5 blood samples + *** Bloodseeker's Vial - for each enemy champion whose blood has been gathered. Turns into Bloodseeker's Trophy when all enemy champions have had their blood collected. |buy = 200g |sell = 100g }} . |buy = N/A |sell = 2000g }} 20) magic damage to every champion whose blood was contained inside it and stunning them for 1s. This consumes the phylactery. |passive = Grants and against all enemy champions. |buy = 1000g |sell = 1500g }} Venor may purchase a unique trinket, the Bloodseeker's Vial. This trinket powers up when Venor slays an enemy champion, though killing the same enemy champion more than once has no effect. Once Venor has killed every enemy champion whilst holding the Vial, it automatically upgrades into the Bloodseeker's Trophy, which can be sold for 2000g (and a new empty Vial may then be purchased) or upgraded for 1000g into the Bloodseeker's Phylactery, which grants 10% movement speed and 10% damage against all enemy champions, or can be consumed to deal big damage to all enemy champions on the map. On Twisted Treeline, the costs and benefits of each of these items are reduced to 3/5 to reflect the lower team size. Category:Custom champions